REBORN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the owner of a REBORN unit! In order to completely utilize the functions of this brutal and suave Sun arcobaleno, it is recommended that you read the following manual carefully.


**A/N: **ossu!~ I'm doing those manual thingys again. So if somebody had already done the arcobaleno, please tell me. Thank you! XD

Disclaimer: don't own the format, don't own the anime.

XXX

**REBORN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You are now the owner of a REBORN unit! In order to completely utilize the functions of this brutal and suave Sun arcobaleno, it is recommended that you read the following manual carefully.

**Technical Specifications**

**Name:** Reborn (does respond to other names, such as Reborn-san, Reborn-sama, Mr. Reborn, Sun arcobaleno, Mr. Hitman, Reborn-chan, Mr. Rebokku, Reboyama, Elder Pao Pao, evil tutor, demon trainer, erm…yeah, you get the point)

**Age:** _unknown_

**Place of Manufacture**: Italy

**Height:** 40 cm

**Weight:** 3.7 kg

**Length:** we tried to find out the answer, but it resulted in a massive shed of nosebleed.

**Your REBORN unit comes with the following accessories:**

One _Leon_™unit

One black fedora hat

Seven blue ties

Seven red long sleeved shirts

Seven pairs of black suits

A pair of shoes

One yellow pacifier

A multitude of costumes we are not allowed to specify

**Removing your REBORN unit from his box**

Removal of the REBORN unit is dangerous if done improperly. If you remove it by force, expect a bullet embedded in your cranium. Remember, the REBORN unit is the most dangerous and strongest hitman in the world. So you're screwed if you screw with it. If you're not stupid, open the box gently and let him come out by himself. He will even greet you with a little _'Ciaossu'_. And be sure to keep a fresh cup of espresso at bay.

**Programming**

After you successfully take out your REBORN unit, you will notice that it comes with a variety of dangerous yet amazing features:

**Hitman: **this unit is the most famous and most dangerous hitman the world has ever seen. Heck, he's even more famous than 007. Do you have a grudge on someone? Do you want to kill that stalker that has been bugging you all your life? Or do you simply want to kill somebody at random, you freak? Let your REBORN unit do it for you! He can surely do the job effortlessly and he doesn't even leave a single trace of evidence. No, not even CSI can track you down. But remember, this unit _is_ a hitman. Have you heard how much they pay this guy? So yeah, good luck buddy, because you're going broke.

**Tutor: **Do your grades fail so miserably like dame tuna? Or you're worse than him? (aww, poor you…) let your REBORN unit help you with your studies! He's super-duper smart (he's in the same level with the _L_™ unit and_ Light Yagami_™ unit of the _Death Note_™ department) and he can teach you anything from astrophysics to kama sutra. But beware; this unit uses EXTREME methods in teaching.

**Trainer:** are you preparing to join in a martial arts tournament? Or are you just aspiring to be a hitman yourself? The REBORN unit will surely teach you the right stuff. He's an expert, after all, so you won't go astray in his care. He's as brutal as the _Colonello_™ unit and the _Lal Mirch_™ unit, so yeah, good luck. We hope you survive.

**Your REBORN unit will come in the following modes:**

_Kateikyoshi Hitman (default)_

_Cosplay (Elder Pao Pao, Reboyama, etc.)_

_(…)_

_YOU'RE DEAD (locked)_

The _Kateikyoshi Hitman _mode possess almost all of the characteristics your REBORN unit, so it is in default mode.

The _Cosplay _mode activates in the unit's own will. The _(…) _mode is a hollow mode; meaning the REBORN unit has the freedom to make any mode he wants.

When the _YOU'RE DEAD_ mode is activated… We'll send you flowers on your funeral.

**Relationships with other units****:**

**TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA:** both share a deep teacher-student bond with each other. It's so touching, their bonding moments are better to watch than Oprah. These two tend to stick together at times, with the occasional hitting and kicking on the REBORN unit's part, and the more than occasional screaming for help of the TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA unit. But, watching these two is worth your while if you're a R27 shipper, or you just enjoy watching the Vongola boss being hit.

**DINO: **this clumsy unit is REBORN unit's past student, although, they do not show too much teacher-student fluff. They share a more mature relationship. Believe it.

**HAYATO GOKUDERA:** this unit shares a normal relationship with the REBORN unit. This unit gives it respect because well, he is his beloved Tenth's tutor, and of course, because the REBORN unit is _the_ hitman.

**TAKESHI YAMAMOTO:** the said unit treats the REBORN unit as a kid and a good tutor too. Besides those reasons, their relationship is normal.

**LAMBO: **the REBORN unit despises this unit. He ignores it, he throws it a grenade, and 50% of the time, he is the reason why this cow-kid unit cries. So if you ever put them in the same room, expect a few explosions and a weeping cow brat.

**RYOHEI SASAGAWA:** this EXTREME unit respects the REBORN unit for its _Elder Pao Pao _mode. Other than that, he treats him as a kid like TAKESHI YAMAMOTO.

**HIBARI KYOYA: **this unit's relationship with the REBORN unit is purely professional. Okay, maybe that's wrong, but the HIBARI KYOYA unit respects this unit and treats him as a worthy opponent. Sorry to those very rare R18 fans. This REBORN unit does not fancy men.

**COLONELLO: **this unit is the REBORN unit's greatest rival, so expect a few gun fights, head-bashing and the like.

**LAL MIRCH: **the REBORN unit enjoys teasing this unit.

**SKULL: **the REBORN unit enjoys ordering this unit around.

**LUCE: **this unit is respected by the REBON unit. No, he didn't father her child.

**Cleaning**

The REBORN unit does not require help in this task, although, he won't say no if you offer to help him. Yeah, kyaa until your throats bleeds you fan girls.

**Feeding**

The REBORN unit needs the normal diet of a grown man. After all, he is not a child. And be sure to keep some fresh coffee beans and one of those coffee making machines to make espresso. He needs caffeine to live.

**Rest**

This is not a problem for this unit, because he can practically sleep at any moment, place, or situation.

**Frequently asked questions**

**Q:** My REBORN unit fired a gun at me! Then after a while I took off saying REEBOORRN! And I was just in my boxers! What was that about?

**A:** you were probably shot by the dying will bullet. It's alright, do not panic. Who knows, maybe you'll end up being a mafia boss too.

**Q: **I got a very very hot man in a suit, and he has striking similarities to the REBORN unit I ordered. What should I do?

**A:** Congratulations! You just got the _Adult REBORN_™ unit! You are very lucky, since the said unit is very limited and quite expensive if bought. Rejoice, if you are a R27 or R18 fan, because this unit has yaoi tendencies. Drown in this unit's smexiness! Enjoy yourself, and we'll be more than happy to send you a pack of blood in case you run out of it when you're nosebleeding like there's no tomorrow. But, if you insist on having your original order, just call Customer service and we'll be happy to swap.

**Q:** my REBORN unit suddenly developed a bubble on its nose. It's not responding when I call to it. What's happening?

**A: **don't worry, he just fell asleep. It's normal.

**Troubleshooting**

**Problem: **my REBORN unit went completely berserk!

**Solution:** Rest in peace dude.

**Problem:** my REBORN unit told me he'll kill me if I don't give him a decent cup of coffee.

**Solution: **see **Feeding** for details.

**End notes**

Under the _Arcobaleno_™ series, the REBORN unit should provide you with the greatest and most deadly time of your life. When treated with care and affection, he'll surely reward you with a few dying will bullets and that oh-so-sexy smirk of his.

XXX

A/N: I think I should have added some more modes… but I can't think of any. And I think I'll edit this… so give me some suggestions. XD anyway, thanks for reading! And stay tuned for the rest of the arcobaleno!


End file.
